User blog:Grace6287/Talk: Val Rommel
Val Rommel Valerie " Val" Rommel (?-2014) Is one of the six Protagonistis of unfriened She along with Her frends are responsbile for the death of Laura Barns She is portayied by Courtney Halverson Biography Val was Born and raised in Fresno, California. Not much is known about her past but it is thought that she used to suffer from seizures at some Point. Her acquaintances beleive her to be vain and arrogant and discover she is also a party girl drinks heavilly and smokes marijuana. Her connection to Laura is anbiguous but a Message sent by Laura to Val suggests that Laura may have bullied her at some point. when Laura tries to apologise and ask her to remove the drunk video val tells her to kill herself. After Laura Possesses the Skpe chat she forecs val to drink bleach the Police later label her deah as suicide Sins committed by Val *Told Laura to kill herself *She was failed abortion *She ate her tiwin in the womb Personalty Though not much was shown of he personality in the flim from what was shown Val was notably a rather vain and arrogant. she was also a party girl as varoius pictureds uploaded on facebook showed her smoking through a bong. as note by Jess and Blaire she was not liked by the other main cast members or others in school. Val was also very insulting call other rude names while makign accusations about others wihout even listening to their pleas. she was also quite rude and foul-mouthed when provoked. Val was also very cruel, as when Laura attempts to genially apoligise for her actions and ask her to take down the drunk video Val showned no sympathy and instead coldy told her to kill herelf Given her reaction when Laura sent her a secret emal calling it a threat it's strongly impiled it was the nasty message she sent to Laura herslef further suggestting she woukd rather try to escape any punishment or crittcism Unfriened Val is the last one o join the Skpe call in he film, but also the first one to die on April 12 2014, she joins a Skpe call and sees that jess and Adam supposedly posted drunk pictuers of her on facebook when they both protest their innocences Laura makes herself known in the form of Billie227. She sends val an expilcit picture of herself on snapchat an makes threas against her that blaire is unbale to see angry and visbily shoked val calls the police and her video feeds cuts out. a Few minuntes later blaie recieves an instagram link that shows that val told laura to kill herself after laura made a hearteft plea to her to remove the video. A moment later the video feed returns abd shows Val sittng motionless in frotn of the camera semmingly frozen . howeve when blaire tries to call she sees her vibrating phone moving arcoss the table, with val apparetly ignoting it they also notice the broken miror behind her and the empty of bleach by her side val Doesn't move as her computer falls to the ground and the polce arrive. Blaire listens to the police and looks up the codes they say realisting that val has apparently committed suicide the last thing they see is Val dead on the floor before the camera closes Triva *it is unknown how exactly the angry users commenting on the instagra photo showing val telling Laura to kill her found it in the first place and knew who she was. it can be presumed hat it was posted on her instagram or that Laura sent the screenshot to all of her fries Category:Blog posts